Episode 31
Innejictus (インネジクタス Innejikutasu) is the thirty-first episode of Heybot!. It first aired in Japan on April 30, 2017 on TV Asahi. Content Summary The Hebo Neji Kombi try to play a game called Heybot! Hebo Hebo! Heybotournament! for the first time in a while, but when they look at the screen, they see an old man who they have never saw before. He says that he is a genius scientist, Dr. Nejily, the creator of the game's enemy characters, the Roboca Bots, who have a grudge against the Hebo Neji Kombi. Using the dark enejy from the Yami Yami Neji, Dr. Nejily and his robots jumped out of the game and scattered leaflets around Neji Island saying that whoever wants the Yami Yami Neji should go to his laboratory. The Hebo Neji Kombi immediately go to the lab, and while they struggle in its dungeons, they manage to reach the last boss stage. There, they learn that the Roboca Bots have resentment due to only appearing in the game and were completely forgotten. However, now that their dream of appearing in the anime came true, they return to the game world, the Yami Yami Neji suddenly engulfs Dr. Nejily with dark enejy, and a dark being entitling himself as the Dark Messiah Omega appears. He challenges the Hebo Neji Kombi to a Voca Battle to fulfill his ambition of changing the funny gag world into a dark and serious world. Thanks to a brilliant Voca Neji combo, the Hebo Neji Kombi manage to win the Voca Battle and obtain the Yami Yami Neji. Plot Before the episode there is an "Action Quiz" where Heybot asks the viewers how he can pass a large pit without using anything that isn't on the screen. Nejiru thinks it is impossible due to the distance, and Heybot tells him to use his head. Yūko says that the time is up, and Heybot shows that he can pass by using Nejiru as a jumping platform to reach the other side, repeating that Nejiru had to use his head. Nejiru is impressed with Heybot's skills. The episode starts with Nejiru asking Heybot what he is doing, and he sees Heybot fixedly playing a Nintendo 3DS. Nejiru takes the handheld from Heybot, and notes that the game is still downloading an update despite Heybot looking like he was playing it for a long time. When the download is complete, Dr. Nejily appears on the screen, introducing himself as the genius scientist that created the Roboca Bot army. At first Heybot and Nejiru are shocked, but they realize they never heard about him and the Roboca Bots before. Hebo Hebo Sensei appears and explains that the Roboca Bots are cool characters that only appeared in the game Heybot! Hebo Hebo! Heybotournament!. Nejiru and Heybot note that they were addicted with it for some time, but it was a while since the last time they played the game, and Nejiru wonders if that's why it was updating. Angry for being ignored, Dr. Nejily takes the Yami Yami Neji and inserts it in one of his robots, using its dark power to materialize himself and the Roboca Bots outside the game world. Nejiru is happy to see a new Voca Neji, wanting to have it on his collection. One of the Roboca Bots says something, but the Hebo Neji Kombi don't understand what he says and use the Gyaku Gyaku Neji to find that he said the Roboca Bots have a grudge against the protagonists and want revenge. Nejiru doesn't understand why they have a grudge as they never saw them before. Somewhere else, Nejiyanagi Yūko sees ura written on a paper, dropping Kowa Kowat Natsuo, and the title appears. Dr. Nejily says that if the Hebo Neji Kombi want answers, they should go to his laboratory, and leaves with his Roboca Bots, spreading several leaflets informing that those wanting the Yami Yami Neji should challenge his dangerous laboratory. The Hebo Neji Kombi is decided to obtain the Yami Yami Neji, Nejiru saying that he shall not know sleep until he obtains it. A scene shows Kathleena looking a fish sleeping. Somewhere else, Sugo Sugoindā Neji appears and says that it is fine to go out in the rain without an umbrella, and he notes something happening. In another time, Nejiraybow is angry with Irsted and wants to be the protagonist, using the Yami Yami Neji to become more powerful and attack. Sugo Sugoindā Neji appears and blocks the attack, telling Nejiraybow that it is fine to not be the protagonist. The Hebo Neji Kombi arrive in Dr. Nejily's laboratory. In the sky, MC Nejy shows Dr. Nejily's leaflets to the Neji King, who says that such recreations are acceptable once in a while. Neji King uses an "accelerator" ability to speed up from his sky palace to Dr. Nejily's laboratory, but doesn't take the height into account and falls when he arrives. The Hebo Neji Kombi opens a door and finds another door. Heybot places his head inside a hole and see several numbers, one of them being highlighted, resulting in Robo Kote being introduced in a screen. The Hebo Neji Kombi appear in a pixelated area and fall in a pit, resulting in a game over. Outside the laboratory, a light enters in a statue of the Neji King, which gains life and grows in size, the Neji King wondering if he got his size wrong. Back to the Hebo Neji Kombi, they try proceeding with care to not get caught by the security robots. Heybot is about to sneeze, and Nejiru puts his hands on Heybot's mouth to avoid making noise, but to no avail as Heybot farts and besides the noise a green cloud of odor spreads, an exclamation appearing above a nearby security robot. Several robots pursue them, and the duo reach a dead end with a pit filled with spikes, Heybot exclaiming "Yoshida!". With no other way to escape, they jump into the pit. Noticing the Imochin in the pit, Nejiru gives one to Heybot, causing him to fart and lauch the duo forward, barely managing to avoid the spike filled bottom. Dr. Nejily and an assistant watch as they struggle, and the assistant informs that new intruders were detected. The Moekath Trio is falls through a curved tunnel, landing on Robo Kuge in a sealed teleport room. When examining the room, Kathleena and Schat accidentally teleport Moeru to another location. The Hebo Neji Kombi is continuing their search, Heybot being happy to have some Imochin to eat. They see the Neji King outside, but as he can't hear them well due to his size, he gets closer to listen and accidentally hits the place, launching the duo to other part of the lab. This ends up becoming a shortcut for them, ending up in a room where Robo Drill challenges them to a Heybot! Hebo Hebo! Heybotournament! Voca Battle match. The Hebo Neji Kombi win the match, Heybot saying "You're ten years too early!" to the the Roboca Bot. As reward for their victory, Robo Drill gives a stone beigoma to the Hebo Neji Kombi. In a different time, Galahage obtained the Rice Sword. Talbert wonders what to do, and decides to use the Yami Yami Neji to become more powerful and steal the Rice Sword. However, Sugo Sugoindā Neji appears and convinces Talbert that it is fine to eat bread instead of rice, avoiding him from using the Yami Yami Neji. In the present, two cowboys have a conversation. Macaroni comments that gratin can't be called gratin without cheese, and Penne says that it can since they are broke. A third cowboy appears and shows them one of the leaflets from Dr. Nejily, and they decide to go to his lab. In the lab, The Hebo Neji Kombi jump through a shutter and enter a boss room, where they see that Robo Giri captured Chigiru Chigīru and Peket. Robo Giri challenges Heybot to a Heybot! Voca Battle Pencil match, but he is defeated and returns to the start, exclaiming "Oda!". They find the place tough, and Nejiru wonders if there isn't a hint to help them. He notices a small mark above door 7, and wonders if it is the stone beigoma. In the sealed teleport room, Kathleena and Schat are waiting Moeru's return, but as he takes to long they decide to use the teleporter. The teleportation goes wrong and they are stuck in a rock wall, making a "don" sound hitting it. Heybot wins a beigoma match against Robo Jaku using the stone beigoma, and he comments that weapon weaknesses are a great design. The Hebo Neji Kombi obtain a strong battle pencil, and Heybot is happy as that's exactly what he wanted. A joke shows Yūko buying a star from Kathleena in space. In an area filled with lava, Robo Cutter laughs and wonders if anyone can pass all the magma. Moeru teleports near the Roboca Bot and accidentally makes the axe near him fall and break the platform Robo Cutter is standing on, causing him to fall in the lava, and he only has time to say "I'll be back". Without noticing the Roboca Bot, Moeru comments that he got in a very hot place. The Hebo Neji Kombi challenge Robo Giri again, this time winning thanks to the pencil they had obtained. As reward, Robo Giri gives them a Heybot! Trump and "unrocks" the jail with his brother and Peket. Before Peket leaves, he gives Negiru a DX Peket! to promote his toy by having it appear on the screen. Dr. Nejily's assistant warn the doctor that the Hebo Neji Kombi are making progress, and Dr. Nejily decides to increase the difficulty. Around the area, Heybot defeats other Roboca Bot with the trump he obtained, Kathleena and Schat are struggling to leave the wall, Moeru is having trouble to pass the lava, and the Neji King wonders where is the checkpoint. Nejiru finds a valve and thinks it is a screw, turning it and releasing water. As the water from the nearby mountain decreases, the Neji King finds a flag that was underwater. In a temple, Yūko is dressed like a shrine maiden and is hitting several evil spirits with a gohei, launching them far away, and her body keeps doing it while her spirit leaves her body. All the water and evil spirits end in the area Moeru is stuck, filling the lava with water and creating a bridge with the spirits. Moeru slips on the ghosts and hits a switch, exclaiming "Kaneda!", and a fish appears and calls him a "punk". The valve Nekiru removed is a key, and the switch Moeru hit acts as a warp for the Hebo Neji Kombi, sending them to the top of Dr. Nejily's laboratory, where they open the boss door. Dr. Nejily and his assistant panic. Before the commercial break, Heybot gives his opinion about what happened so far as a review, giving it the score of "6" as there is too much going on. After the commercial, a scene shows Byou and Yayo travelling on a giant flying fish, Byou promising Yayo that they will never be separated. Some time later, Yayo abandoned Byou to stay with another guy. Sad for being dumped, the Yami Yami Neji takes control of Byou and he tries to attack Yayo with his thumbtack nose, and Sugo Sugoindā Neji appears and stops the attack. Sugo Sugoindā Neji tells Byou that it is fine to be dumped, as there are many stars in the sky, implying that he may find another person. Back to Dr. Nejily's laboratory, the Hebo Neji Kombi open the final door and find Dr. Nejily groveling, not liking to see an old man doing it. Dr. Nejily can't believe that his Roboca Bots were defeated, and Nejiru asks why he did it all. The Roboca Bots answer that's because they are the protagonists, so they would appear on TV anyway without effort, but as the Roboca Bots aren't even side characters, they would not never have a chance to appear, this being unfair to them. They wanted revenge so the protagonists would learn the sorrow of the forgotten characters. However, the duo is not sure if it would work, as there are so many characters in the anime that they can't even remember some of them. Dr. Nejily doesn't care as the fact that they are on TV makes them more prominent, and Nejiru notes that if that's the case, then he already reached his goal with the current episode, as they left a good impression and everyone who watched will remember them. Happy with their TV debut, the Roboca Bots are satisfied and return to the game world. With a happy ending, Nejiru asks for the Yami Yami Neji and Dr. Nejily agrees to give it, but when he holds it, a voice says that now is the right time and dark enejy engulfs Dr. Nejily, rising and opening the ceiling. The Voca Bot from the Yami Yami Neji appears from the dark enejy and introduces himself as the Dark Messiah Omega, the savior of darkness born from chaos. The Hebo Neji Kombi ask if he is certain that he is on the right show, as Heybot! is a laid-back and funny anime. The dark messiah reveals that the Yami Yami Neji has existed for a long time, both far into the past and into the future, in times of peace and chaos, and it was always absorbing dark emotions and enejy and becoming more powerful as its owner changed. Snapping his fingers, the Voca Bot rises the floor above the ceiling, and says that the Yami Yami Neji now is at full power and can easily win any battle. However, when the dark messiah tries to use the Yami Yami Neji to rewrite the gag world into a serious one, it doesn't work, apparently having less enejy than he thought. He is annoyed and asks who got in the way of his perfect plan. Not far away, Sugo Sugoindā Neji sneezes. Penne is not feeling well, and Macaroni is worried about his brother, the third cowboy being surprised to learn that they are related. Dark Messiah Omega is angry, but says that it doesn't matter as he has enough power to carry his plan. (...) Trivia *This episode makes references to several video games, including Super Mario Bros., Lode Runner, Mega Man, Live A Live, ActRaiser, Dragon Buster, Dig Dug, Mr. Driller, Pac-Man, Romancing SaGa, Metroid, Bahamut Lagoon, and Super Street Fighter II Turbo. *The episode also contains some anime and film references, like Cowboy Bebop, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Machine Robo: Battle Hackers, and Terminator. *The Neji King using accelerator is a reference to the Cyborg 009 series. Also, the 1979 version of Cyborg 009 has the same voice actor as Neji King, Kazuhiko Inoue. In the episode Background English dub changes Characters Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. The time they appear is the time from the Japanese dub. Gallery Ep31 Screen 01.png|"Action Quiz" in the beginning (with a ''Mario reference) Ep31 Screen 02.png|''Lode Runner'' reference Ep31 Screen 03.png|Dr. Nejily and his Roboca Bots Ep31 Screen 04.png|Dr. Nejily using the Yami Yami Neji Ep31 Screen 05.png|Robo Chain Ep31 Screen 06.png|''Live A Live'' reference Ep31 Screen 07.png|''Mega Man'' reference Ep31_Screen_Teleport.png|''Mega Man'' reference Ep31 Screen 08.png|''ActRaiser'' reference Ep31 Screen 09.png|''ActRaiser'' reference Ep31 Screen 10.png|''Mega Man'' reference Ep31 Screen 11.png|''Mega Man'' Ep31 Screen 12.png|''Karateka'' stage Ep31 Screen 13.png|''ActRaiser'' Ep31 Screen 14.png| Ep31 Screen 15.png|''Mega Man'' Ep31 Screen 16.png|''Mega Man'' Ep31 Screen 17.png|''Mega Man'', Dragon Buster, and Dig Dug. Ep31 Screen 18.png|''Lode Runner'' (not pictured), Mr. Driller, and Pac-Man references Ep31 Screen 19.png|Robo Kugi Ep31 Screen 20.png|''Mega Man Zero 4'' Ep31 Screen 21.png|''Heybot! Hebo Hebo! Heybotournament!'' Ep31 Screen 22.png| Ep31 Screen 23.png|''Romancing SaGa'' Ep31 Screen 24.png|''Cowboy Bebop'' Ep31 Screen 25.png|''Mega Man'' Ep31 Screen 26.png|Robo Giri challenges Heybot to a Voca Battle Pencil match Ep31 Screen 27.png|Omoide wa Okkusenman! Ep31 Screen 28.png|''Wizardry'' Ep31 Screen 29.png|Robo Jaku loses a beigoma match Ep31 Screen 30.png| Ep31 Screen 31.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' Ep31 Screen 32.png|''Metroid'' Ep31 Screen 33.png| Ep31 Screen 34.png|Peket with the DX Peket! toy Ep31 Screen 35.png|Heybot! Trump Ep31 Screen 36.png| Ep31 Screen 37.png|''KiKi KaiKai'' Ep31 Screen 38.png| Ep31 Screen 39.png|Famitsu review Ep31 Screen 40.png|''Bahamut Lagoon'' Ep31 Screen 41.png|Roboca Bot Ep31 Screen 42.png|Roboca Bots Ep31 Screen 43.png| Ep31 Screen 44.png|Roboca Bots Ep31 Screen 45.png|Roboca Bots Ep31 Screen 46.png|Dark Messiah Omega Ep31 Screen 47.png| Ep31 Screen 48.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' Ep31 Screen 49.png|Sneeze cliché Ep31 Screen 50.png| Ep31 Screen 51.png|''Mega Man 10'' Ep31 Screen 52.png|''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' Ep31 Screen 53.png| Ep31 Screen 54.png|''Final Fantasy V'' Ep31 Screen 55.png|Yami Combo Ep31 Screen 56.png| Ep31 Screen 57.png| Ep31 Screen 58.png| Ep31 Screen 59.png| Ep31 Screen 60.png| Ep31 Screen 61.png|''Mega Man Battle Network'' reference and some game consoles Ep31 Screen 62.png| Ep31 Screen 63.png| Ep31 Screen 64.png|''Machine Robo: Battle Hackers'' Ep31 Screen 65.png|''Machine Robo: Battle Hackers'' Ep31 Screen 66.png| Ep31 Screen 67.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' Ep31 Screen 68.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' Ep31 Screen 69.png|Nejiru fights against his dark self in the end Ep31 Screen 70.png|''Metal Black'' Ep31 Screen 71.png| Ep31 Screen 72.png| Ep31 Screen 73.png| Ep31 Screen 74.png| Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links *Official site summary *Episode 31 references Category:Episodes